


Love in a Dangerous Space

by yellowwithaflower



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Among Us, Anxiety, Emergency Medical Technicians, F/F, F/M, Fear, Gen, Horror, Medical, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rating: PG13, Romance, Science Fiction, Survivor Guilt, Video & Computer Games, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwithaflower/pseuds/yellowwithaflower
Relationships: Cyan/Red (Among Us), Green/Pink (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Aboard the Ship

I knew what I was signing up for when I joined the crew of S.S. Correspost. I had been training all of my life for this day. Because of my score on an aptitude test as a small child, I was sent to a special ship crew school. When I was five years old, I put on the suit for the first time. I’ve practically lived in the suit ever since.

Everyone on the ship, except for the Captain, was known by the color of their suit. Our suit colors were assigned based on our trainings. As the Head Science and Medical Officer, I wore Light Blue, or Cyan, hence my nickname “Cy.” Forest’s suit was dark green, but “Forest” was a much easier name to say and remember than “Dark Green.” She was the Communications Officer. The other crewmembers were Snow (White suit, the First Mate), Red (the Weapons Officer), Rose (Shields Officer), Purple (Part of the Energy Team, Assigned to the Reactor). We had also lost a few crewmates just a few weeks ago . . . 

I can’t believe we’ve been on this ship for almost two years. I haven’t been home in almost two years. I haven’t seen my mom and sister in two years.

“Cy!”

“Ow!” I banged my head against the top bunk from being startled. My hands started shaking as I looked around the bunker frantically.

“Why would you sneak up on me like that Forest??”

“Cap is looking for you! You missed morning roll call.”

“You know I’m jumpy ever since--”

“Cy, I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just don’t want you to get in trouble with Cap.” Forest looked at me through the glass of her suit. I set down my journal and got out of bed.

“I’ll get down to see Cap. Where are they?”

“They’re in Admin.” “Thanks Forest.” I got out of bed, put my journal away in my locker, and headed down to the Skeld. The Skeld was the main operations portion of the ship. The bunks were above the Skeld, safely away from where we worked. I hopped down into the cafeteria from the bunker, and followed the hallway down to Admin.

The Captain was sitting at the far end of the table, deep in thought. Snow was standing right behind them.

“Captain--”

“Not now Cyan.”

I had barely taken two steps into Admin before the Captain interrupted me.

“Swipe your card to check in for your shift and then go back to your tasks for the day.”

“Yes Captain.” I swiped my card at the desk and left the room. Snow’s silent stare pierced me like an icicle as I left the room. As soon as I was in the hallway I fell to the ground with a hard thud.

“Ope! Sorry Cy, didn’t see you there.” Red extended his hand to help me up. Thankfully through this suit he couldn’t see me blushing.

“Thanks Red. I’m so sorry. I was just—”

“Coming out from seeing the Captain? They just called me in. I’m not sure what’s going on, but Cap and Snow didn’t look happy at roll call. I hope it doesn’t have to do with—well, you know.” Red stopped himself and looked away nervously. “Anyway, I’ll catch up with you later.” Red walked into Admin, and the door closed behind him. I walked through the Cafeteria back to the Med Bay so that I could start on my sample collections for the day.

I had known Red before we joined the crew. We were neighbors and even classmates. Even as children, I knew he was someone special to me. Our roles were more important than anything else. We were so close to getting back home. Maybe then, we could be something more…


	2. Suspicions

_“Cy! Cy, don’t let me die!”_

_“Blue, I’m doing everything I can.” I grasped at the bandages as Blue convulsed. His arms were thrashing, banging against the table of tools at his bedside. Orange was screaming behind me as I wrapped bandages around Blue’s head. Yellow had gone silent a few minutes ago after a horrible screech._

_“Cy, don’t let me die! I can’t die like this!”_

“Cy! Wake up!”

I jumped awake to see Forest and Rose grasping my arms.

“Cy, did you have the same dream again?”

“It’s not a dream,” I said as I shut my eyes tightly. I started crying. “Blue needed me… They all did.”

“I know,” Forest sat on the edge of the bed with me and held my hand. “Let’s go down to the cafeteria. Maybe we can get you some tea to calm down.”

“What time is it?”

“530 hours.”

“It’s better for me to just get some work done before roll call. I’ll see you in a bit.” I pulled myself out of bed and down to the Med Bay. The beds and tables were clean and orderly. Not how they had been that day . . .

“Roll Call! Roll Call! Roll Call!” cawed the automatic alarm. I must have fallen asleep at my desk again. I got up and walked to Admin to check in with the Captain. I lined up between Red and Forest. Red’s hand grazed mine for a moment, and I felt my heart leap out of my chest.

“Crew,” the Captain began, “we have a serious situation on our hands. We are concerned that the security breach from a few weeks ago is ongoing. We will continue to investigate, and will take the necessary steps so that this does not go on longer than necessary.” Snow stared at us from behind the Captain as they spoke, as if he was hoping to read our minds.

“Captain,” Rose said, voice shaking. “What necessary steps?”

“Hope that you don’t ever find out,” Snow barked. The Captain exhaled.

“He’s right, Rose. You don’t want to know, but I will do what I must for the sake of our crew. Swipe in for your shift, and then crew dismissed.”

We lined up one by one to swipe in for our daily tasks, and then slowly left Admin. Red didn’t look at me as we left, and turned the opposite way to go to Weapons. Forest hugged me from behind.

“I know you’re nervous, but we’ll be okay,” she said. I turned around to hug her back. “It won’t be like last time. This time we have forewarning. We’ll be okay.” We stood in the cafeteria hugging for a moment.

But I wasn’t worried about the security breach. I was worried about Red. Why was Red so sweet to me yesterday, but couldn’t as much as look at me today?

After dinner, I emptied the trash in the cafeteria and headed to Storage to empty the trash. I hadn’t seen Red since this morning’s awkward non-encounter. As I walked into Storage, I saw Red sitting on some of the boxes, with only one light on. I walked past Red to empty the trash. As the hatch opened, I saw the starlight from outside the ship reflect off the glass of Red’s helmet. It was the most handsome I had ever seen him.

“Red?”

He was still quiet. I walked over to the box and sat down next to him. He still didn’t look at me. I reached for his hand, and he let me hold it.

“We may not have much more time,” he said quietly. “This threat…this threat is real.”

I had no answer. I had seen firsthand just how awful the last breach had been.

Red got off the box, took my hand, and silently took me upstairs to the bunker.


	3. Something More

“Red, are you sure we can do this?”

“Cy,” he exhaled deeply as he wrapped his arms around me, his suit helmet pressed against mine. “I don’t know when we’ll ever have another chance to do this.” Our lips were only inches apart, but our helmets kept us from kissing.

The zipper on Red’s suit was lit by the glow of one yellow light in the bunker. Everyone else was downstairs completing the evening tasks, so we were all alone. I reached for the zipper, and pulled it down. His red suit fell to the ground, revealing his naked body underneath. He pulled off my helmet, and I took off his. My long hair fell down by my shoulders in all of its curly mess. I looked deep into his green eyes. The green eyes that I hadn’t seen behind his helmet in so long.

He kissed me. We finally kissed. After all of this time, all this longing, all the daydreams, he finally kissed me. He kissed my lips, kissed down my cheek to my neck. I let out a gasp. I couldn’t control how excited I was. I wrapped my arms around him. As he bit my neck, I could feel my nails in his back. This only made him keep going.

He pulled back for a moment, and looked at me with a wry smile. He took my hand, turned out the light, and took me to his bunk.


End file.
